


Doubly Blessed

by Tovi_the_Reader



Series: Companion Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Companion Piece, Dirty Talk, Forced Eye Contact, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, smut with a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovi_the_Reader/pseuds/Tovi_the_Reader
Summary: This is the smut implied in chapter 24 of my fic The Girl Next Door. Context will be missing if you haven't read that. Or you can enjoy some smut. As always you do you.Willow wanted to make them hers in the most primal way possible. She had dug her own grave with her earlier words and little game of chase. She placed and decorated her headstone with, “You can try... old man.”They both chuckled darkly and Willow knew she wasn't getting much sleep that night.(this has been mildly edited.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Companion Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781161
Kudos: 73
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Doubly Blessed

The bedroom door hadn't even shut yet before they had sandwiched her between them again. Their hands, three hot and one cold, clutched roughly at her. They mapped her body save for where she craved them most. Steve kissed her deeply, earning a small whimper among gasps, while the rustling of fabric let her know Bucky had rid himself of his shirt. 

"You want us don't you, baby girl?" Bucky asked as he kissed up her neck sending shivers down her spine. The heat of their bodies starting a wildfire of desire low in her belly. She broke from Steve's addictive lips to lay her head back on Bucky's shoulder. He nipped her in chastisement and said, his voice deep and gravelly in his want, "Answer me or we'll stop. I need to hear how much you want this. Tell me how badly you want us," He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, "That we can do whatever we want to this gorgeous body of yours." 

Her thoughts were scattered to the wind with those sultry words. She was drowning in her need for them, her sex aching. Steve smirking as he withdrew snapped her into the moment. Her hands darted to hold his shoulders still as she cried out, "Yes! Gods yes. Please."

The blonde grinned at the desperate tone. He closed the distance once more and, holding her chin in his hand with his eyes drilling into hers, said against her mouth, "Good girl."

His kiss swallowed her throaty moan. Those two words had no right to sound as good as they did. To make her toes curl. Bucky pulled her hips back so they were flush with his, his hard length grinding tantalizingly against her ass. Steve only broke away to peel off his shirt before his hands found the bottom of hers. She obediently lifted her arms so he could do away with it while Bucky undid her bra. 

Steve removed it with one crooked finger between her breasts and a long tug. Her nipples pebbled in the open air. Willow couldn't help the blush that raced down her neck at their hungry stares, her tan flesh on display. Steve shook himself and said, "I have got to be dreaming. You can't look that good."

Emboldened by his comment she made a show of drinking in the vision that was a bare-chested Steve Rogers and said, "You're one to talk. I'm half tempted to pinch myself bein between you two knockouts."

Though the confident smile never faltered his face and chest tinged a shade of pink at the praise. Willow reached her hands out, one curling up around Bucky's thick neck and the other skating down Steve's abs to that delicious V of muscle disappearing into his low hanging jeans. Gooseflesh broke out over him at her feather-light touch. 

Steve’s large hands started on her ribs and caressed until he cupped her breasts. The calluses on his nimble fingers added to every sensation as he pinched and rolled her nipples expertly. Willow's hands flew to his shoulders as his attentions sent sparks through her. His name fell from her lips like a prayer. Willow arched with a sharp cry of pleasure when Bucky bit into the crook of her neck and sucked a deep mark into her skin.

“She’s so vocal and responsive,” commented Steve in appreciation.

“Great, isnt it? She’s probably so wet for us too,” He murmured into her ear. Buck lowered his voice and whispered, “I know you, moya kotenok (my kitten). I don't even have to check. You’re soaked right now and you haven't even felt the heat he’s packing yet."

“That’s easily rectified,” Steve said. He kissed one of the hands on his shoulder before guiding her by the wrist down every rippling muscle of his torso. When her fingers brushed the bulge of his pants he pressed her hand onto him with a jerk of his hips. 

Willow gasped but had no words for just how impressive he was. He hissed through his teeth as she felt just what she would be working with. He was slightly thinner than Bucky but had to have a good inch and a half on him. Her other hand reached back and grasped bucky as well, his breath hitching. She wasn't going to be walking much tomorrow.

Willow was drunk on the fact they wanted her. On their needy groans while their sinful hands roamed. Steve kissed down her throat and chest as he knelt before her. His hands held her still as he gave teasing licks to her nipple. Then his hot mouth was over it and Bucky had to hold her up through the pleasure that his dexterous tongue caused. Willow didn't even notice Bucky's other hand traveling south.

A thick finger dove through her wet folds without warning and she cried out as pleasure jolted through her. Bucky chuckled as he teased her opening saying, “I knew you were going to be dripping for us but I had no idea. Your panties are soaked through."

After one more lick and a wet pop as he lifted off of her, Steve said, “You poor thing. That sounds so uncomfortable. Here. Let me help with that.”

In one quick move, he dropped and the rest of her clothes went with him to be flung away. Bucky moved his hands so Steve’s view would be unimpeded. His eyes took their time over every curve she had, lingering first on her breasts, the tattooed greenery over her left leg, then finally the glistening between her legs.

“How, Buck? How did we get so lucky? Our gal is a stunner,” Steve said reverently. Willow bit her lip through a blush.

“I don't know but,” Bucky began. There was something plotting in his tone of voice that came to fruition when Willow wasn't standing anymore. She gave a squealing laugh as the assassin picked her up by the backs of her thighs and held her open in his arms as if she weighed no more than an empty cardboard box, “She tastes as good as she looks.”

Steve said nothing but his ragged breathing and lust-blown pupils spoke wonders as he eyed her exposed form. He bent down to kiss her as his hands dragged down her body. They parted ways at her waist, one going back up to hold her face in place and the fingers of the other danced over her swollen clit. Her eyes screwed shut as electric pleasure sparked through her. 

"No no, dollface. Your eyes stay on mine," Steve softly ordered. His index and middle fingers flanked that sensitive bud as he rubbed in tight circles, sending her reeling, "You're only allowed to close those beautiful black eyes when you cum. Then Im going to taste you."

Willows body writhed in the flood of sensation. Then he plunged those fingers inside as his thumb worked her clit and she shouted his name. Willow dug her nails into his shoulders as each rocking of his fingers dragged her closer to the precipice. All the while she kept her gaze locked with his.

"You're so close," Bucky groaned, "Look at you shake. Let go. We've got you. Cum for us, angel. Cum all over his hand."

"Stevieee!" Willow screamed when every muscle she had locked as she came so hard she saw stars. They sang her praises in her ear as he worked her through her high, her walls spasming around the digits. She weakly pushed his hand away when it became too much.

"Look at me, mon petit," Stevie whispered when she caught some semblance of a normal breathing pattern. She did so and watched Steve, sweet seemingly innocent Steve, lick her essence from his fingers in one long lathe of tongue. With a smile that should have belonged on Loki's face, he said, "Buck was right. You are divine."

Heat threatened to consume her from the inside out at that debauched display. Willow wiggled until she was set down, proud that she stood under mostly her own power. Once she was sure on her feet she sharply shoved Steve backward on her bed with, "Pants. Off. Now."

Bucky took that as his cue to sit at her vanity. While discussing preferences earlier that day they had planned for the eventuality of Steve's first time if Bucky was home having no idea it would happen that very day. He understood if Steve didn't want an audience for the first go-round but Steve pointed out that if he minded an audience he wouldn't be in this relationship in the first place. As it turned out Bucky's sudden discovery of a massive voyeurism kink fit well with Willow's newfound exhibitionist side. 

Steve huffed in amusement as he sat up. Willow raised an eyebrow in expectation. Steves blush darkened as he said, "Only if you tell me where the protection is."

Bucky chimed in a bit of forties Brooklyn seeping into his husky voice, "That's one of the best things about our gal. Thanks to that magic'a hers you love so much she can't get pregnant until she's ready,"

The implications slowly sank in as he glanced from Bucky to Willow and back again. Willow watched him slowly smile. She stared him down, pointedly looked at his still clothed lower half, then raised her eyebrow again when she met his gaze. Steve breathed, "Yes Ma'am."

All her focus was glued to his strong hands once again. He casually undid the button and unzipped. There she learned two things. One. Steve Rogers went commando. Two. His cock was just as gorgeous as the rest of him, uncut and standing proud. He got rid of the offending fabric quickly thereafter.

Willow sauntered forward and crawled over him. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss that unchained their shared desperation. One peck turned to many and soon she felt his tongue coax hers into play. The taste of her mixing with his natural flavor set her head spinning. Their hands clutched and explored each other as needy moans escaped their throats, every caress fueling their passion. She crawled into his lap with only the barest hint of space between their most vital parts. She reached between them to stroke his manhood from base to tip. 

"Oh... Good God..." He grunted as his forehead met hers. She could feel his thick thighs tighten with the motion. After a few more he begged, "Please. I want you so badly. Shit. Please."

Electricity speared through her core at the bare need in his words. She silenced his pleading with her lips before pushing his chest until he laid back. She settled her knees on either side of him and lined him up with her aching pussy. She needed this. She stared into his eyes, irises a ring of barely-there blue, as she carefully lowered herself on his throbbing length. 

“Oh fuck… Willow…” He gasped when their pelvises finally met, “So tight doll baby. So good. Might not-" Steved words choked off as he twitched inside her, "Ahhh… Might not last.”

Willow bent down and laid across his chest so they were face-to-face and quakingly murmured, “I know. I'm not expecting you to. You already took care of me,” She ground her hips for emphasis of her next words and moaned, “Now it's my turn.”

Willow’s breath was stolen from her lungs when he gave her a look of pure adoration. He sat up and held their bodies flush together as she started a slow pace. The hot stretch of him filling her sending pleasure ricocheting through her entire body. He kissed down her neck, moans rumbling through his chest, as he met her easy tempo with thrusts of his own.

Once she knew she could take him she said, “Lay back lover.”

Once he was on his back she sped up suddenly. His hands raced to her hips to help drive her down on his cock as animalistic growling moans tore free of his throat through his bared teeth. His frantic noises as he plunged into her and Bucky’s ravenous stare as he slowly fucked his fist was euphoria. She felt like a goddess on high for them. 

Willow could feel her walls tighten around him of their own accord in her ecstasy and he cursed loudly. Steve started to break their rhythm. His muscles strained and sweat beaded on his forehead so she asked between pants, “Are you going to cum for me, Stevie? Fuck me as hard as you want. Fill me.”

His fingers gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as he snapped his hips up into her. All Willow could do was hold onto him for dear life as he took what he needed. Steve said in his frenzy, “So close. Willow- Ah! Gonna... Cum…”

Willow dove forward to capture his lips as his hips stuttered, plastering her body to his. She wanted to feel all of him when he lost control. He came inside her with a muffled shout, filling her with his hot seed with every throb inside her. After he was spent and his body went limp she lifted herself off of him to collapse to his side with her eyes closed in contentment.

When the pair finally returned to earth Steve said, "You are a magnificent woman but... We really need to work on that situational awareness, doll."

Her eyes flew open to find a very naked and extremely erect Bucky standing over her with a wild expression. He looked seconds away from devouring her whole as he asked, "You think you're done?"

Willow smiled wickedly up at him and said, "Just needed a breather Sarge. Are things about to get rough for me?"

"A bit," He replied in dark promise. Then like lightning, he maneuvered her to all fours and the head of his cock was breaching her entrance. He slid home with a sharp thrust that made bliss sear through her and a cry erupt from her lips. The wet sounds of each thrust sounded obscene. She loved it. Bucky plowed into her at a punishing rate while saying, "Watching you fuck him was one of the sexiest things I have ever had the honor of witnessing, moya malen'kaya Baba Yaga (my little Baba Yaga). Seeing him fill this heavenly cunt nearly drove me to the madhouse. Now I'm gonna fuck- ahhh- his cum into you until I can fill you myself. Thats it. Oh, scream for me babydoll!"

Willow was doing just that as every word blazed through her. She was so close. Bucky knew just the right angle to take her with to send her rocketing to her orgasm. His right hand moved to finish the job when she stopped it. Buck slowed enough to let her speak. He said no more secrets... so she timidly asked, "Use... Use the other hand. Please?"

She looked over her shoulder to his astonished face. He never touched her sex with that hand and she never pushed the issue but she wanted to know what that felt like. She wanted all of him with no reservations. After the shock faded he smiled wide and said, "Making you cum with this hand will be one of the best things I've done with it in decades."

The cybernetic was on her tender clit instantaneously. She fisted the bedclothes beneath her and wailed as the heat built in her belly. She came over his skilled fingers and hard shaft. Wave after wave of incandescent pleasure rocked her. Bucky soon followed and emptied himself inside her with a bellow of her name.

They landed on the bed in a panting heap. The aftershocks made her jerk and quiver as she floated. Willow was vaguely aware of Steve leaving the bed and coming back with a warm washcloth for her. A tiny part of her regretted cleaning up the mess they made of her. That part was filled with filthy satisfaction at the feel of their cum dripping from her.

Once everyone was relatively clean they situated themselves in her bed. Willow kissed Bucky on the temple to her right and Steve's forehead to her left. Steve cuddled close behind her and murmured into her hair, "I'm glad it was you."

"Hmm?"

"My first. I'm glad it was you," he clarified. 

Willow smiled with a warmed heart. She draped one arm over Bucky and clutched Steve's to her chest. Her chest was near bursting she was so happy. She thought she lost everything earlier that day. Now she knew 'everything' is what she had gained. They were hers and she would make damned sure they always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my second ever smut!


End file.
